


Growing Darkness

by Killerfae46



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerfae46/pseuds/Killerfae46
Summary: A small part of Elaine's Journey to becoming a Dark Knight.





	Growing Darkness

She couldn’t see. Her hair was plastered to her face. The stench of death was overwhelming. She panted, dropping her sword to the ground and wiping the blood off of her face with the back of her hand. Fray smiled, or at least they seemed like they were smiling. It was hard to tell behind their helmet.

“Just didn’t didn’t know when to leave off, did they? Neither did you though, eh? I mean, look at yourself. Most of that’s not even your blood!”

Elaine glanced down at herself, she was completely drenched from head to toe in blood. She turned around to see the pool of blood and scattered bodies she had left in her wake. Fray must have seen her panicked expression because they quickly reassured her, “Leave it! You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” Fray was right. Why should she be ashamed? She just saved those people and helped rid the area of tempered beings. 

The adrenaline wore off as they made their way back to Camp Dry Bone. Elaine started to feel guilty. She didn’t want to kill the Amalj’aa, but the heat of battle and the rush of her new dark power made her feel so good…. too good. It wasn’t normal to feel this delighted from killing, yet she couldn’t help it. 

People stared and children hid behind their parents in fear of the dark knight. Her armor was covered in dried, crusted blood. Remaining dark energy from using her abilities emanated around her. Once she spotted Isembard, she rushed over to him.

“W-welcome back, Elaine! I heard you really gave those Amalj’aa what for! G-good show” Isembard nervously exclaimed. All the while Fray was standing at a distance and shaking with laughter at Isembard’s fear. “I’m sure you’re eager to be on your way, so I won’t waste any more of your time… but th-thank you! Come back whenever you like!” Isembard called out as he quickly walked away. Elaine reached out to call him back but retracted her hand knowing it was futile. She knew she looked worse for wear, but the way Isembard looked at her made her feel like a monster. 

Fray noticed her furrowed brow and remarked with a wave “Ignore them, they have never seen power like yours before, of course they would be afraid. Come, let us continue the lesson that had been so rudely interrupted.” 

“Of course, just give me a moment.” Elaine stood for a moment looking over the camp and then shook her head and turned to follow her teacher. As she followed Fray, she struggled to push down the growing pit in her stomach.


End file.
